Ketaro's Tangled Web Rewrite
by MaverickZero
Summary: I'm taking another stab at my idea. It won't be the same as the first one.
1. Beginning

Keitaro's Tangled Web (Part One)  
  
"Disclaimer: 1) a renunciation of any claim to or connection with; 2) disavowal; 3) a statement made to save one's own ass." - Dogma  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but my brain and the thoughts with in it. This is my second attempt at a fanfic cut me a bit of slack. I've seen the Love Hina and Hove Hina Again anime that's it; so if anything is inaccurate boo frickety hoo.  
  
(Setting will be in parentheses) :: Thoughts like this :: -Actions-  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
(Kitchen)  
  
Keitaro: AHH!!! IT'S ON FIRE!!! -Running round like crazy-  
  
Shinobu: -Opening the door- ::I knew I shouldn't have let him cook...:: "Yaaah!! Sempai what's wrong?!"  
  
Keitaro: -running- "The food is on fire!"  
  
Naru: -opening the door-"Hey we've been waiting for 2 hours! HURRY UP BAKA!"  
  
Keitaro: "I'M TRYING TO!"  
  
Naru: "DON'T YELL AT ME!" -she sends him through the roof with a Super Naru Punch (c)-  
  
Shinobu: ::Oh sempai...:: "Naru-sempai help me please."  
  
Naru: "Sure Shinobu-chan" -They put out the flames- "That baka sometimes I want to kill him, other I want to..." -she cuts her self off- "...never mind..."  
  
Shinobu: ::I love him too...:: -Shinobu washes the burnt dishes and makes breakfast-  
  
(Later when Keitaro lands)  
  
Keitaro: groggily "Where am I?"  
  
Mutsumi: "Here Kei-kun."  
  
Keitaro: "Mutsumi? Where's here?"  
  
Mutsumi: "My apartment silly" -Keitaro looks around and sees a giant hole from his body in the ceiling-  
  
Keitaro: "Sorry Mutsumi, I didn't mean to 'drop by' like this..."  
  
Mutsumi: "Don't worry about it, Naru called and asked if you landed near by. Are you hungry? I got a rare watermelon yesterday and was going to go to Hinata Sou to ask if you wanted some anyway."  
  
Keitaro: "Umm, -Keitaro's stomach growls- sure."  
  
Mutsumi: "Great! -She grabs a knife and the watermelon- I hear this is very sweet and tasty. Plus it's also good for you!"  
  
Keitaro: "Ok..."-A little Keitaro appears on his shoulder-  
  
Chibi-Keitaro: ::"Baka, aren't you forgetting something?"::  
  
Keitaro: ::"What? What am I forgetting?"::  
  
Chibi-Keitaro: ::"You stupid bastard, weren't you making breakfast?"::  
  
Keitaro: ::"It's 2 o'clock baka. Look at the clock."::  
  
Chibi-Keitaro: ::"Touché"::  
  
Mutsumi: "Kei-kun?" -He looks at her- "Here you go." -She hands him a piece of the watermelon- "What were you doing?"  
  
Keitaro: "Nothing just thinking about something." - Chibi-Keitaro becomes demon like-  
  
Demon-Keitaro: ::"Yea thinking about how good you would look nude."::  
  
Keitaro: ::"I've been talking to you the whole time?"::  
  
Demon-Keitaro: ::"No shit Sherlock. I've been planning to fuck with your head since you realized you were here."::  
  
Keitaro: ::"Why"::  
  
Demon-Keitaro: ::"You stupid bastard, I know you like her, I'm part of you shit for brains"::  
  
Keitaro: ::"If I'm a shit for brains, then you're just a piece of shit then"::  
  
Demon-Keitaro: ::"Touché again. But I know you want her, and she wants you"::  
  
Keitaro: ::"No she doesn't she..."::  
  
Demon-Keitaro: ::"Yet again you are a fucking idiot, how about this, just ask her because you can't figure it out."::  
  
Keitaro: ::"If I do will you leave me alone?"::  
  
Demon-Keitaro: ::"Sure"::  
  
Keitaro: "Umm, Mutsumi?"  
  
Mutsumi: "Yes Kei-kun?"  
  
Keitaro: "This may sound weird but ::Say it:: do you? ::Say it!:: do you like me?  
  
Mutsumi: "Kei...kun... Of coarse I like you."  
  
Demon-Keitaro: ::"Told ya so! Try to get her now!"::  
  
Keitaro: ::"Eh? 'Get her?'"::  
  
Demon-Keitaro: ::"Are you that dense? Fuck her. You're not getting any from anyone else.":: -Demon Keitaro smiles evilly-  
  
Keitaro: ::"Fuck you. I go for it just leave me now!"::  
  
Demon-Keitaro: ::"Score Demon 3 Keitaro 2, actually if you pull this off you'd   
  
win":: -He winks and disappears in a cloud of smoke-  
  
End chapter One  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Wow wasn't that exciting? This is an edit of the original. I have a different direction to take this now. See you next chapter. Maverick Zero 


	2. Rising action

Keitaro's Tangled Web (Part Two)  
  
"Disclaimer: 1) a renunciation of any claim to or connection with; 2) disavowal; 3) a statement made to save one's own ass." - Dogma  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but my brain and the thoughts with in it. This is my second attempt at a fanfic cut me a bit of slack. I've seen the Love Hina and Hove Hina Again anime that's it; so if anything is inaccurate boo frickety hoo.  
  
(Setting will be in parentheses) :: Thoughts like this :: -Actions-  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
(Mutsumi's Apartment, after a little talking)   
  
-Mutsumi is holding Keitaro's arm while talking to him-  
  
Mutsumi: "Wow Keitaro, no wonder Naru loves you."  
  
Keitaro: "Naru loves me?" ::I thought she just liked to beat me up::  
  
Mutsumi: "Ayra-Arya, I shouldn't have said that..."  
  
Keitaro: "Don't worry about it. Lets talk about something else."  
  
-All of a sudden Naru busts in-  
  
Naru: "Keitaro! What are you..." -she spots Mutsumi sitting next Keitaro- "Kei... taro..." she whispers  
  
Keitaro: "Naru..."  
  
Mutsumi: "Would Naru-chan like to join? There is more than enough Keitaro has another arm."  
  
Keitaro: "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Mutsumi: "Ayra, never mind. Keitaro, maybe you should go now."  
  
Keitaro: "Uh, sure..."  
  
(About 4 blocks from Hinata Sou in a park)  
  
Naru: "Keitaro. I need to tell you something. I..." she stutters, "I-I love you. I always have and always will! But, if you'd rather be with Mutsumi..." she trails off.  
  
Keitaro: "Naru. Since we met 15 years ago, you've been the only thing I've ever thought about. I've loved you since before I..." He falls silent, not knowing what to say  
  
Naru: "Keitaro... kiss me, love me. I want to be yours, and you mine!"  
  
-Keitaro walks up to her embraces her and put his lips against hers. Naru's knee bends and she lowers a bit but Keitaro holds her close and slowly lets her down on to the grass-  
  
Keitaro: "I love you Naru. I want to love you till the end of time."  
  
-Naru wraps her right arm around his back and her left on his head and pulls him down on her-  
  
Naru: "Keitaro..."  
  
Keitaro: "Naru..."  
  
"Keitaro, love me!" she whispers -They kiss-  
  
Keitaro: Keitaro breaks the kiss for a breath and says, "Naru I don't want this moment to ever end." And then Keitaro's world famous great luck, which hasn't been seen in a while, finally catches up with him.  
  
"Naru?! Keitaro?!"  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Expect more rising action as I move toward the climax of this story. This is an edit of the original story. Maverick Zero 


End file.
